Back in Business
by mah29732
Summary: Slade is back in business and he is up to his old tricks. Yet it seems that someone else has disrupted Slade's latest plans of making a huge come back, and this has Slade angry as, well you get the picture...
1. The Unexpected Disrupter

Back in Business

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Disrupter

The alarm rang throughout the high tech government building as heavily armed guards busted down a large door to find several robotic soldiers holding a vital data of research. As the armed guards were being prepared to fire upon the robotic soldiers, an image of Slade appeared before them through one of the robotic soldiers.

"I think it would be wise that you don't fire upon my robotic soldiers" said Slade, "but if you should choose to use force against my soldiers, I will allow them to retaliate against you."

Before the heavily armed soldiers could fire upon Slade's henchmen, one of the robotic soldiers threw a smoke grenade, giving Slade's henchmen a cover to escape. The heavily armed guards started to cough and through the chaos, Slade's henchmen escape the government complex. Meanwhile, a strange trailer was parked near the government complex when the alarm rang. The trailer then began to follow Slade's henchmen as they got into a van and started to drive off. As the henchman at the wheel gazed through the mirror, it noticed a strange fire-like creature coming right toward the van.

"Looks like we got them on the run" said Grandpa Max at the wheel of the trailer.

"And now they're going to have to stay and fight" said Ben as Heatblast as he fired a heat beam at a wheel.

The henchman who was driving the van then lost control and the van crashed into a nearby wall. Slade's henchmen then managed to get out of the destroyed van just in time, but as they got out, they were shocked to see a fire-like creature standing in front of them. Even Slade was astonished to see this through the computer monitors of his robotic soldiers. He then quickly through the various controls on his console directed his robotic soldiers to advance on the strange fire-like creature. Ben as Heatblast saw this coming and fired several heat beams at some of the robotic soldiers, destroying them completely. The other robotic soldiers saw their chance and ran, but Ben then fired another heat beam at the robotic soldier carrying the vital research data in its hand. The heat beam knocks the robotic soldier down to the ground and the vital research data which was a disk on the ground as well.

"Go ahead" said Ben to the other remaining robotic soldiers, "I dare you to take it."

After Ben made that statement, Slade had to make a decision and then used the computer console to direct the robotic soldiers to retreat. As they retreated from the scene, Grandpa Max's trailer drove right up to Ben.

"Let's get out of here" said Grandpa Max, "the government can handle the rest from here."

"Well" said Ben, "we don't want to make enemies with the government."

"Just get in" said Gwen.

After Ben got into the trailer, he changed back into his normal self and Grandpa Max then went off on his way. As the trailer was leaving the scene, one of the damaged robotic soldiers managed to get the license plate of the trailer leaving.

"If the Titans were causing me problems" said Slade, "I was just a big fish in a smaller pond."

"What are your next moves on this new meddlesome hero?" asked Slade's butler as he came to Slade's side.

"It's time I see how things turn out from this event" replied Slade, "the Titans could come in as I would predict."

Meanwhile, as government officials arrived on the scene where Slade's destroyed henchmen were located, a man in a suit picked up the vital research data disk on the ground. After that, the Titans arrived on the scene too late to stop the villains who committed the deed.

"You're late" said the man in the suit to Robin.

"It was on the other side of town" said Robin.

"Well good thing for you" said the man in the suit as he took out some strange photos of a strange fire-creature, "we got data from some other strange vigilante who stopped whoever was behind this."

"Don't worry" said Robin as he received the photos, "we're on it."

"And it looks like Slade might be back in business" said Cyborg as he picked up a robotic skull from the wreckage and showed it to Robin.

"This time we're going to get Slade as well" said Robin as he studied the damaged robotic soldier's skull.


	2. Slade's Challenge

Chapter 2: Slade's Challenge

As Slade was studying the images of the strange fire-creature which was really Ben as Heatblast along with his old images of the Titans, he hitched up an evil scene. He then signaled his butler the phone and began to dial some numbers. On the other end of the line was a Russian mob boss who was meeting with his Chinese and Italian mafia criminal counterparts.

"Sir" said one of the mobsters to the mob boss.

"What is it?" asked the mob boss.

"Phone for you" replied one of his henchmen.

"Who is this?" asked the mob boss.

"An ally who would benefit you" replied Slade.

"Who is this?" asked the mob boss again.

"We'll meet in the docking yard" replied Slade, "in Jump City."

"Why did you hack into the phone of a known mobster?" asked Slade's butler as Slade handed the phone back.

"It'll just make things more interesting on what I am planning to do with adding the Titans and this new troublesome hero to the mix" replied Slade.

As Slade went back to the console, he noticed that after he tracked down the trailer that was carrying the Tennysons had a GPS system. So he decided it was time to hack into it, meanwhile, the Tennysons were right about to leave to go to a motel in Jump City when suddenly the GPS system popped up and Slade's image came up.

"What the heck is this?" asked Grandpa Max.

"How rude of me" replied Slade, "allow me to introduction, my name is Slade and I have a challenge for you."

"What does this clown want?" asked Ben.

"I offer a challenge to you and the Teen Titans" replied Slade

"And what might that be?" asked Grandpa Max.

"I am having a meeting with some hard line mob bosses" replied Slade, "and I am planning to do some operations with them as well. See if you and the Titans can stop me if you dare."

"Just what is this clown planning?" asked Ben.

"If you must know, I am meeting with various mobsters at the local docks" replied Slade, "see you and the Titans there when night falls."

"Who are the Titans?" asked Gwen to Grandpa Max as Slade's image disappeared.

"Well" replied Grandpa Max, "they're a group of super powered teenage superheroes."

"We should probably get to the docks before nightfall" said Gwen.

"That doesn't seem to be far away" said Grandpa Max as he started the trailer and headed toward where the docks were.

Meanwhile, the Titans were already there waiting for Slade and the mobsters to arrive.

"Okay Titans" said Robin as he gathered everybody together, "we're going to do this by the book and finally get our hands on Slade."

"Shouldn't we be worried about another certain vigilante Slade mention?" asked Raven.

"Don't worry" replied Cyborg, "I think we might be dealing with some sort of extraterrestrial of some sort so I'll keep an eye out."

"Let's get going" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

Back in the docks, the Russian mob boss along with his Italian and Chinese counterparts were at the docking yard Slade had instructed them to meet.

"So where is this joker?" asked one of the mobster's henchmen.

"Glad you could make it" replied Slade as he appeared from the shadows.

"What clown is this?" asked the Russian mobster, "How's this clown going to benefit us?"

"I believe this could benefit you" replied Slade as his robots appeared from the shadows and started to surround the mobsters, "so gentlemen, do we have a deal?"

But before the mobster could shake his hand with Slade, Robin threw an explosive disk at the mobsters and at Slade's robots.

"The only deal you're going to make is going to end up in jail" said Robin as he stood along with the other Titans, "Titans, go!"

As the Titans raced into battle, the trailer carrying the Tennysons was in the docks.

"Sounds like there's some sort of battle going on" said Grandpa Max.

"Time to bring in some backup" said Ben as he changed himself into Diamondhead.

As Ben changed himself into Diamondhead, the Titans were having trouble fighting off Slade's robots. Starfire fired several star bolts at the oncoming robots, while Raven used her powers to destroy them and Cyborg used his sonic cannon at the larger robots. Beast Boy then helped out by changing himself into a triceratops and charged at the larger robots that were coming at the rest of his teammates. While the other four Titans were fighting off various robots, Robin landed right where Slade was and Slade got out his own fighting rod.

"Robin" said Slade as he got into his fighting stance, "long time no see. I'm glad you and your teammates managed to survive the wrath of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"This time Slade" replied Robin, "you're going down."

"Oh, I think you would probably be the one to go down" said Slade as he managed to knock out Robin's fighting rod from his hand then Slade turns to his mobster allies, "gentlemen, we can be great allies together if you eliminate this Titan."

"Sure thing" smiled the Russian mob boss as he took out his gun.

But before the mob boss could even aim, a strange diamond from nowhere knocked the gun from the mob boss' hand. The other mobsters then took out their weapons and more diamonds came and knocked their weapons out of their hands.

"Need a little help?" asked Ben as Diamondhead as he came into the scene.

"Who's this clown?" asked the Russian mob boss to Slade.

"I'm guessing he must be that strange vigilant" replied Slade.

"Who cares what this clown is" said the Russian mob boss, "men, show this clown who's boss."

Suddenly the mob boss' men then panicked as they never had seen anything like this before. They then ran right toward where the other Titans were and were knocked out by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You're next Slade" said Robin as he leaped and kicked Slade down.

As Robin went right toward Slade's body, he was not so surprised that as he removed the mask, he was not surprised to see that it was a robot of Slade.

"Nice try Robin" said Slade on the computer screen, "but I'm afraid you won't catch me."

After that statement, there was a timer on the screen and Robin knew it was going to explode so he then leaped out of the way and the body of the robot exploded. As the Titans placed all of the mobsters who were unconscious in a pile, they wondered where the Russian mob boss went. The Russian mob boss was running for his life and as he tried to get out of the docks, he ran right into Grandpa Max who delivered a good punch at the mob boss, knocking him unconscious.

"I believe we can deliver this to the Titans" said Grandpa Max.

As Grandpa Max along with Gwen delivered the Russian mob boss to the Titans, Ben immediately changed back into his human self.

"So you must be that strange vigilante Slade was talking about" said Cyborg.

"Uh, yea" said Ben.

"I think you can thank Ben for helping you" said Grandpa Max as he placed the unconscious mob boss in the pile of other unconscious mobsters.

"And who might you be?" asked Raven.

"We're the Tennysons" replied Grandpa Max, "I'm Grandpa Max, and these are my two grandchildren, Gwen and Ben."

"Well" said Robin, "we might need all the help we can get in catching Slade. I want to stop him before he televises his next message to us."

"Good idea" said Grandpa Max, "we'll help you do that."


	3. Slade Regroups

Chapter 3: Slade Regroups

As Slade was at his chair he was studying the fighting patterns of the new strange vigilante known as Ben as Diamondhead on the computer screen that his robotic self had saved. Slade then went into the achieves of the Brotherhood of Evil and noticed most of the leadership were inactive and noticed four members of the Hive-Seymour a.k.a. Cy-Eye, Kid Wycked, Billy Numerous, Gizmo and Mammoth trapped in what it appeared to be ice. Slade then snaps his finger and several of his robots come to his aid along with his burtler.

"I was you to retrieve these members of the Hive and bring them to me" said Slade to his squad of robots.

"Why on Earth would you want those five?" asked Slade's butler as the robots left the scene.

"I want it to be a test against our new friend along with having the Titans involved" replied Slade as he continued to study the images of Ben as Diamondhead and Ben in his human form.

Meanwhile back at Titan Tower, Grandpa Max along with Robin were working at the computer console along with Cyborg.

"So do any of you know the identity of this character-Slade?" asked Grandpa Max.

"I one time almost came close" replied Robin.

"And believe me that time is another time that should not be repeated" said Cyborg.

"So I take it this character Slade is quite a mysterious fellow" said Grandpa Max.

"Yes he certainly is" said Robin as he was searching the computer data for any whereabouts of Slade.

While they continued to search for any targets of where Slade may strike, Beast Boy was observing the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist.

"What is this?" asked Beast Boy as he observed the strange device.

"It's a device which I can change myself into ten different aliens" replied Ben.

"I have never heard of such a thing" said Starfire.

"This is certainly no work of magic" said Raven as she observed the device.

"So what's up with this Slade character?" asked Gwen.

"Yea" added Ben, "what about that guy?"

"He once made an alliance with Trigon my father a demon" said Raven.

"He also trained Terra to be his apprentice" said Beast Boy.

"And he's one bad person" added Starfire.

"Titans" said Robin as he ordered everyone front and center, "we may have locations of where Slade may strike next."

"These are all high level government facilities that have high-tech research data Slade would love to get his hands on" said Cyborg as he handed each member of the Titans the location of the government facility.

"We should split into two groups" said Grandpa Max.

"Good idea" said Robin, "Raven and I will take one facility, Cyborg and Starfire the other and the Tennysons and Beast Boy the third one."

As the Titans along with the Tennysons head out to their locations, Slade's robots were finishing up thawing Mammoth, Gizmo, Kid Wycked, Billy Numerous, and Cy-Eye.

"W-where are we?" asked Cy-Eye as he began to look around.

"Last time I remember we were fighting a fleet of Titans and then our minds went blank" replied Mammoth as he was regaining consciousness.

"Welcome back" said Slade to the five members of the Hive.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Billy Numerous.

"He's Slade our old boss" replied Gizmo.

"So what purpose have you have in mind with us?" asked Cy-Eye.

"Simple" replied Slade as he displayed an image of Ben in his normal self and in the form of Diamondhead, "I suspect this individual right here has caused much trouble for me."

"And you want us to find what makes this new foe tick?" asked Billy Numerous.

"Precisely" replied Slade, "I have also tracked down where this strange device that's attached to his arm would be located as well. Now go and give this boy a run for his money."

As the Titans were in their positions, Beast Boy was still observing the device on Ben's arm.

"So just what kind of aliens can you change into?" asked Beast Boy to Ben.

"Well" replied Ben, "I can't tell you all of them right now. Of course there is an alien I that is on fire and if I catch a cold that alien shoots ice instead."

"Hey long time no see" said a voice behind both of them.

As both Beast Boy and Ben turned around Beast Boy was shocked to see Billy Numerous standing right in front of them.

"This must be an intruder of some sort" said Grandpa Max as he came into the scene, "I think he should be easy enough for even myself to take on."

"Think again old timer" said Billy Numerous as he created five more clones of himself.

"Just who is this guy?" asked Ben to Beast Boy.

"That's Billy Numerous" replied Beast Boy, "I thought we handled these people back when the entire membership of the Titans launched an attack against the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Are you dorks being a little bit rude in not introducing us?" asked Gizmo as he appeared on the scene along with Mammoth, Kid Wycked and Cy-Eye.

"You guys want to see what I can do?" asked Ben then he changed the symbol on the Omnitrix to Wildmutt, "You'll get more than you bargain for." He then began to transform himself into Wildmutt.

"And this gives me an idea as well" added Beast Boy as he changed himself into the wolf-man like creature.

"Bring it on" said Billy Numerous as he split himself up into at least 30 clones of himself.

Mammoth launched his attack at Wildmutt, but Wildmutt managed to dodge as Mammoth attempted to pounce on him. Wildmutt then grabbed Mammoth and threw him like a bowling ball against the oncoming clones of Billy Numerous. Beast Boy then joined in and slashed his claws against the other Billy Numerous clones and was coming right toward Kid Wycked and Cy-Eye. Both Kid Wycked and Cy-Eye attempted to do their best to stop the onslaught of Beast Boy, but Beast Boy grabbed each of them and threw them to the oncoming clones of Billy Numerous.

"This is quite tougher than I thought it would be" said Billy Numerous as he pulled himself together.

As the five members of the Hive were being cornered by Wildmutt and Beast Boy, Slade then signaled his robots to come into the scene.

"Now" said Slade as he was observing the battle through a hacked security camera, "things are going to get interesting."


	4. A Little Backup

Chapter 4: A Little Backup

While Ben was still Wildmutt along with Beast Boy being in his wolf-man form, they were being surrounded by Slade's robots along with members of the Hive Five-Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth and Kid Wyckyd.

"This doesn't seem to look good" said Grandpa Max as he was observing the events from a safe distance.

"We should get the rest of the Titans to this area quick" said Gwen.

"That's a good idea" said Grandpa Max, "we don't want Ben to turn back into his normal self in the fight now do we?"

As Grandpa Max and Gwen went to warn the other Titans about Slade's robots and the members of the Hive, Beast Boy continued to slash against Slade's robots while Ben as Wildmutt leaped toward Mammoth and knocked Mammoth against some of Slade's robots that were trying to attack him. Wildmutt then turned toward some of the Billy Numerouses whom were in battle.

"Hey, we don't want any part of this, right Billy?" asked one of the Billys.

"Yea, what he said" replied the other Billy.

But Wildmutt ignored then and roared right in their faces which made the Billies scream in terror. While Ben and Beast Boy continued to fight members of the Hive and Slade's robots, Grandpa Max along with Gwen were just about to look for the rest of the Titans when the other four Titans showed up.

"Just who we wanted to see" said Grandpa Max to Robin and the other three Titans.

"Ben and Beast Boy are fighting some robots along with some strange looking characters" said Gwen.

"We're on it" said Robin.

As the rest of the Titans along with Grandpa Max and Gwen arrived on the scene, the other four Titans were shocked to see members of the Hive freed but Robin ordered the rest of the Titans into battle anyway. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Gizmo as he was trying to make a move on Ben, sending Gizmo crashing into some clones of Billy Numerous. Starfire then fired several star bolts against Slade's robots who were trying to concentrate their attention against Ben along with occasionally firing star bolts at Mammoth who was also against Ben. Raven then leaped into battle and sparred against Kid Wykyck while Robin did the same with the rest of the clones of Billy Numerous.

"This fight just keeps on getting more and more interesting" said Slade as he was observing the fight through a security camera he had hacked into.

"Yes sir" said Slade's butler, "quite amusing and entertaining."

As the battle between members of the Hive and Slade's robots continued, the time on the Omnitrix ran out for Ben and he was about to be cornered by some of Slade's robots. Cyborg saved Ben just in the nick of time by firing his sonic cannon at the oncoming robots.

"Glad this didn't run out while I was only with Beast Boy" said Ben.

"I'll give you enough time for it to charge up again" said Cyborg as he kept on firing his sonic cannon against the oncoming robots and occasionally against some of the clones of Billy Numerous.

While Cyborg was trying to buy Ben more time for the Omnitrix to recharge, Slade was observing the strange device from the security camera.

"Freeze that frame" said Slade to his butler on the computer console.

"Yes sir" said Slade's butler.

"That device on this boy's arm" said Slade, "I am quite interested in it."

"How would we try to get something like that off that boy sir?" asked Slade's butler.

"Simple" said Slade, "I think I just found the device that would put me back in the spot light and this boy is the key to it."

Back at the battle, things were dying down as members of the Hive were knocked down unconscious by members of the Titans. Yet the numbers of Slade's robots were steadily increasing.

"Looks the Omnitrix has recharged" said Ben, "time to give these robots a taste of Heatblast!"

Ben then changed into Heatblast and began helping the rest of the Titans by firing large fireballs against the large robots that were coming into the scene. As Heatblast, Ben aided Starfire who was having some trouble with some large robots that were coming her way, so Ben fired a large fireball at the large robot destroying it completely.

"I am quite amazed of how powerful the fire creature you have turned into really is" said Starfire as she fired another large star bolt at a large robot.

"Thanks" said Ben as he fired another fireball at another robot.

"I could use a little hand down here" said Robin as he was fighting off some of Slade's robots with his fighting rod along with throwing some explosive discs at them.

"With pleasure" said Ben as he zoomed down and fired several more fireballs against the oncoming robots.

Finally all of Slade's robots were finally destroyed. Ben then changed back into his normal human self as the other Titans along with Grandpa Max and Gwen came to his aid with the members of the Hive tied up.

"Well" said Robin, "we didn't capture Slade, but one of these days we're going to catch him."

"And you might want to have this" said Cyborg as he gave Ben an extra Titan communicator.

"Great" said Grandpa Max, "I'll place this in our GPS system so we'll be able to contact you Titans the next time."

As the Tennysons were leaving the scene, the scene then switches back to Slade who was quite amazed to what had just happen.

"I think this Omnitrix might indeed be the key for me to truly have the upper hand against the Titans" said Slade.

"But sir" said Slade's butler, "how will you track the Tennysons down?"

"I think the Organization will do just that" replied Slade, "soon I'll have my revenge against the Titans along with acquiring a new found power altogether."

"Very good sir" said Slade's butler.

"And I'll just follow the Tennysons wherever they go" said Slade, "if I want to retrieve that Omnitrix."


End file.
